Nakano Yurika
Nakano Yurika is the main heroine of Yandere: Past Diary and the main protagonist of the game itself. She is a timid and shy girl which is a crybaby and terrified of everything that comes after her. Her primary weapon is a Katana that. She has her Katana placed in her scabbard that placed on her waist. On the prologue... She wears a dark purple cloak with hood (initially it's Raven's cloak, but recoloured as a dark purple). ---- Relationship Shinobu Shiomiya is the first friend that Nakano Yurika has made. Shinobu loves Nakano, and Nakano loves Shinobu as well, but sometimes Nakano Yurika gets scared of her when Shinobu transforms. Shinobu Shiomiya is Nakano's best friend. Shinobu's love for Nakano is so great that Nakano finds that Shinobu is very loyal to her. Nanoko Twinteiru is the second friend Nakano Yurika has made. Nanoko Twinteiru and Nakano Yurika both like Sniper Rifles. They wish they had Sniper Rifles. Nanoko Twinteiru dislikes Nakano sometimes mostly because her daughter mocks Nanoko for like calling her a "Weaponless Tsundere". Sometimes Nakano and Nanoko fight each other because they sometimes hate each other for reasons. Mayuko Yamada is Nakano Yurika's daughter. Mayuko really likes Nakano as a mother, but sometimes Mayuko calls Nakano her little sister, or younger sister, because Nakano totally does not have motherly behaviour to Mayuko. Sometimes Nakano gets scared of Mayuko when Mayuko pulling a prank on Nakano by scaring her. Maybe because Nakano Yurika is too naive for Mayuko. Oka Ruto is like Nakano's adopted younger sister, but basically, they are like a family and can be known by family tree. (This is not canon in the real Yandere Simulator game by Developer Yandere Dev.) Aru Ishido is Nakano Yurika's worst enemy, worst rival, and worst nemesis. Nakano really gets threatened so much by seeing him and finds herself expressing hatred for him by saying stuff like "I hate Aru Ishido." Taro Yamada is Nakano Yurika's Boyfriend and crush... Since 2012 and 2013... Nakano Yurika made a baby girl that sudden after Nakano and Taro had love once... Nakano called her as "Mayuko" and Taro Yamada totally hated Mayuko because Taro thought that is "Aru Ishido's daughter" because of the her bangs and her eye color and Taro tried to take off the flowers from Mayuko when Mayuko was a baby and Nakano Yurika told him do not do it that can scare a baby then Taro said use magic on Mayuko to turn her a bit older... For example 8 years old and Nakano made it... Then Taro said "You've to keep her as your younger sister, Yurika-Chan! If someone noticed her calling you as "Mom" I'm not the father" and then... Mayuko said "M-Mommy.... D-Daddy?" Taro Yamada totally gasps and then said "Oh my gosh! Mayuko got first two words!" Ayano Aishi (Yandere-Chan) is Nakano Yurika's 3rd friend met. Nakano didn't expected that Ayano was totally emotionless and had no feelings that made Nakano to get worried about her, but they became friends after all. They played "Tag! You're it!" together since 2011. Nakano Yurika really likes Ayano as her friend. Asuka Kinoshita is Nakano Yurika's 5th friend met, but sometimes they hate each other... But Nakano does not want her dying and totally trust her as well. Tankoshoku Pinku as known as (Pinku-San) they really hate each other by calling each other names.... Tankoshoku Pinku: "Aubergine!" (Eggplant) Nakano Yurika: "Pinky!" (Not to be mistaken with a human foot's toe) Kawaguchi Kaoru is Nakano Yurika's 4th friend met, they hated each other since Kawaguchi was a Yandere Huntress and Nakano told her the truth of past, but Kawaguchi didn't trusted her as well and tried to kill her the reason was Kawaguchi getting knife cut scar on left eye by some Yandere since 2011, but then Nakano decided to become friends with her after Nakano killed Aru Ishido. Hayato Haruki is the one of the guys that stalks after Nakano Yurika for loving her to confess her, Hayato Haruki is always fell in love to Nakano, but Nakano always rejected Hayato's love. (Even tho... Hayato does not care if Nakano Yurika has boyfriend) ---- Trivia Sometimes people that plays Yandere: Past Diary assumes Nakano Yurika as Oka Ruto's older sister, but actually Nakano Yurika does not have any sisters and brothers only her cousin (male). Nakano Yurika didn't even actually killed her rivals, they're disappeared in other dimension (So they actually alive, basically Nakano tells everyone that they actually died, but they didn't.) Aru Ishido didn't died by Nakano Yurika cutting his head off with katana, because he survived the decaption he were pretending that he died since 2013 can be known by the true ending. (He starts to open his eyes instantly that may can scare the players that plays Yandere: Past Diary as well) Nakano Yurika really hates someone that calls her as a "chuunibyou" Nakano Yurika is literally masochist when someone choking her neck. Nakano Yurika literally resembles to Misaka Mikoto the character from Railgun anime. The circlet that wears Nakano is from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Yanderes Category:Playables Category:Protagonists